Starbucks
by Mercyredhead
Summary: Cuando menos lo esperas, cuando menos lo imaginas, esa persona, la que en el fondo siempre has esperado, aparese en tu vida. AH/AU


**Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en la siguiente historia, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

-No me gustó el final- comentó Bella

-Sí, a mi tampoco- dijo Alice

-Le faltó acción- Mis dos amigas me quedaron viendo -¿Qué?-

-Rosalie, Obviamente no iba a tener acción. Era una película romántica-

-Pero el romanticismo no es impedimento para acción… mira Romeo y Julieta versión Leonardo DiCaprio-

-En verdad es la versión de Baz Luhrmann-

-De quien sea, Bella-

-Mejor vamos por un café- dijo Alice

-Ok-

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó. Las tres nos dimos una mirada

-¡Starbucks!- Exclamamos al unísono

Una vez que llegamos allá, empezamos a pensar que íbamos a elegir. Como no estaba tan lleno, no demoró mucho en que nos atendieran.

-Bienvenido a Starbucks. ¿Qué desea llevar?-

-Hola… yo quiero un Vainilla Late- dijo Alice

-¿Frio o caliente?-

-Em… Caliente-

-¿Tamaño?-

-um… pequeño-

-Yo quiero un Mocha Blanco, caliente, pequeño- dijo Bella

-¿Y tú, Rose?- me preguntó Alice

-Yo quiero un Frappuccino Dulce de Leche…-

-¿Tamaño?-

-Venti… ah y también un Muffin-

-¿De qué el Muffin?-

-um… de frambuesa-

-En un momento estará su pedido. Son 17 dólares con 90-

-Toma- pagó Alice

Esperamos que los cafés estuvieran listos, y nos fuimos al segundo piso a buscar algún sillón o mesa.

-Deberíamos juntarnos más seguido ¿No creen?- preguntó Bella

-Sí, pero el trabajo me consume- dije

-Igual a mí… no todas dependemos del marido-

-No es mi culpa… Edward no me deja trabajar, es un machista-

-jaja… ¿Y qué tal los planes de la boda, Alice?-

-Uf, eso me tiene más agotada todavía-

-Ni que lo digas… yo ya pasé por todo eso- comentó mi amiga castaña

-¿Y tú Rose?-

-¿Y yo qué?-

-¿Cuándo te nos casas?-

-¿Yo? ¿Casarme? JÁ… ni en sueños-

-Nunca digas nunca-

-Aparte ni tengo con quien-

-Ya llegará ese hombre, Rose-

-No empieces con eso. Hace rato ya que dejé de creen en el amor- y es que tenía mis razones. Malas experiencias del pasado.

-Tan negativa como siempre-

-No es que yo sea negativa, es la verdad-

Luego de eso, seguimos conversando trivialidades, como que habíamos hecho durante las semanas que no nos juntamos o cuanto odiábamos a nuestros jefes…

-Al menos tu jefe es buena onda y eso, en cambio el mío… "que Rosalie esto, que Rosalie esto otro, que Rosalie aquí, Que Rosalie acá"  
LO-DE-TES-TO-

-y uno que no trabaja- dijo Bella con cara de burla

-Hasta eh pensado en abrir mi propia empresa-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Alice emocionada- Rosalie, eso es fantástico… "Jardines Hale"- si se están preguntando, sí, estudié paisajismo

-Rose, Rose, Rose… tienes que contratarme como tu fotógrafa, porfis. Edward solo me deja ejercer como Hobby, pero si trabajo contigo de seguro me deja-

-Chicas, tranquilas… tan solo es una idea. De aquí a que la valla a realizar no sé cuánto tiempo pase-

-Pero es grandiosa… deberías hacerlo, mi Jazzy te ayudaría con los temas legales-

-Y mi Eddie te ayudaría con… con… las enfermedades- Alice y yo la miramos con una ceja alzada

-Jaja, gracias por ofrecer a sus esposos para ayudarme, pero no sé, lo estoy pensando-

-Bueno, cuando te decidas, me llamas-

-Sí Alice, te llamaré-

-Chicas… podríamos irnos de campamente- cambio de tema Bella, y es que nosotras éramos así, de un segundo a otro cambiamos la conversación.

-Sí- chilló Alice- como en los viejo tiempos-

-¿para tocar el violín todo el rato? No gracias- dije (N/A: no sé si en otros países se usa, pero aquí en Chile, tocar el violín es cuando típico uno va con la amiga y el novio de esta. O sea que tocar el violín es como sobrar, no sé si me explico)

-Pero Rose… tienes que ir- me animó Alice

-No, es que…-

-Por favor- y me puso carita de borrego degollado

-Está bien- dije resignada. De cualquier forma, me terminarían convenciendo. Ellas son capases de hasta usar el chantaje.

-Yupii- celebraron- entonces, ¿Cuándo sería?-

-No sé, yo puedo todos los días-

-Yo tengo que…- pero dejé de escuchar la conversación. Mis sentidos estaban puestos en esa brutalidad de hombre que se venía asomando. Y es que era dolorosamente sexy, con traje de oficina y todo. Obviamente era ejecutivo o algo así. Su traje era simple, pantalón negro, chaqueta a juego, una corbata roja, y una camisa que remarcaba su musculoso pecho. Se veía que ganaba bien, porque llevaba zapatos italianos, negros también. También se notaba que iba al gimnasio, no cualquiera se gasta ese cuerpazo. Debería modelar calzoncillos en vez de usar ese traje. _Pero que cosas piensas Rosalie, por favor contrólate. _Justo entonces se sacó la chaqueta. ¡Dios! Mira esos brazos, musculosos, bien trabajados. Y esas manos, tan varoniles….

-¿Estás de acuerdo, Rose?- escuché a lo lejos- Rose- volví a escuchar

-¿Ah?- y es que era Alice la que me hablaba

-Por dios mujer, nunca te había visto tan despistada… te pregunté si estabas de acuerdo-

-¿Con que?-

-Pff- bufó Alice mientras se agarraba la frente

-que si a fin de mes vamos de campamento-

-¿Fin… de mes?- dije todavía en las nubes… era como si todo me entrara por un oído y me saliera por el otro

-¡Rosalie, despabila!- me zamarreó Alice de los hombros

-¿De que estábamos hablando?- pregunté

-Arg!- dijo frustrada Alice. El chico guapo, que se había sentado cerca de las escaleras, miraba todo el espectáculo que estábamos haciendo.

-Rosalie, ¿te estás sonrojando?- preguntó Bella ladeándose para mirarme mejor. Sí, me estaba sonrojando. Podía sentir el subir de la sangre a mi cara, hasta mis orejas-¿Tú? ¿Rosalie Lillian Hale sonrojándose?- Bella se calló un rato y luego dijo- Oh, ya entiendo-

-¿Qué entiendes?- preguntó Alice. Yo miré a Bella, y ella estaba mirando en dirección al chico guapo. Alice voltio y también lo miró

-Oh… Rosalie, estaban mirando a ese chico, ¿No es cierto?- Alice me miraba maliciosamente. ¿Qué sacaba yo negando lo obvio?

-Sí, que tiene de malo. Los ojos son para mirar-

-A Rosalie le gusta el chico de traje- me molestó Alice en voz baja

-No es que me guste… solo está guapo-

-Si claro, por eso te quedaste en las nubes-

-De verdad, solo está biiien bueno-

-A Rose le gusta el chico de traje-

-Alice basta-

-A Rose le gusta el chico de traje-

-Alice…-

-A Rose le gusta el chico de traje-

-Ok, me voy- dije parándome

-No, Rosalie, quédate- me volví a sentar

-Está bien-

-A Rosalie le gusta el chico de traje- empezó Bella al rato

-No, ya, chao-

-No Rosalie- me gritaron

-Adiós-dije mirándolas y caminando de espalda. Pensaba hacer un giro glamuroso para una salida glamurosa, pero como con la suerte que tengo, tropecé. Como iba de espaldas, no podía utilizar mis manos para apoyarme, así que solo cerré los ojos y esperé la caída, pero esta nunca llegó. Abrí los ojos, y ¡Sorpresa!, me hallaba en los musculosos brazos del chico de ojos café. Me di cuenta del color ahora que lo tenía cerca. Tenía los ojos más hermoso que jamás eh visto. Eran profundos. Me perdí en ellos. Y es que como no hacerlo. Y esos labios. Eran carnosos y llaman a gritos que los besaran. Pero recordé que estábamos en un café, un lugar público, con mis amigas y tal vez más gente mirando.

-Lo... lo siento- le dije tratando de pararme. Estaba tan cómoda entre sus brazos.

-No te preocupes- dijo el incorporándose también

-Em… gracias- le dije un poco avergonzada

-De nada- respondió él dándome una linda sonrisa con hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Nos quedamos allí, en mitad del camino sin decir nada. Lo miré, pero por alguna extraña razón, agaché la mirada, avergonzada. _Rosalie, que te pasa. Tú no eres así. _Me dije a mí misma.

-Soy Emmett… McCarthy- dijo su apellido después de una pausa

-Rosalie Hale- él tomó mi mano, para luego darle un beso. Sus labios eran suaves al contacto de mi piel. Me pregunto qué sabor tendrán. _Rosalie, otra vez pensando esas cosas._ Una tos, fingida debo decir, nos interrumpió.

-Eh Rosalie, ¿Vamos?- me dijo Alice. Yo la miré con el ceño fruncido- Llevan diez minutos allí parados- me susurró al oído

-Um… Emmett… me… tengo que ir- le dije

-está bien… esto… cuídate- me dijo

-sii…-

-Cuidado con las hormigas cabezonas-

-Lo tendré presente- iba a bajar el primer escalón, cuando Emmett habló otra vez

-¡Rosalie!-

-¿sí?- me giré para verlo

-¿Me… me darías tu… numero?- y no necesité pensarlo dos veces

-Si claro- se lo dicté, mientras él lo iba anotando en su teléfono móvil… bueno, más bien, en su Blackberry- Entonces, nos vemos-

-Sí, nos vemos- pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Yo lo miraba a los ojos, y él me miraba a los míos. Se me hacía imposible pensar en otra cosa que no sea en él. Es una especie de hipnotismo. Esos ojos, esa boca… ¿Ya mencioné que tiene unos labios increíbles? No puedo irme sin… probarlos. Finalmente reaccioné, pero cuando lo hice, lo estaba besando… ¡BESANDO!... ni lo conocía y ya le daba un beso, que valla que si supo responder. Mi mente decía "Rosalie, no sigas" pero se me era imposible parar. Sus labios eran adictivos. Solo logré detenerme porque mis células reclamaban por aire, y creo que las de él también.

-um… Adiós- me despedí como por milésima vez

-Adiós-

Y ahora sí que me fui. Aunque solo deseaba besar otra vez esos dulces labios. Tan metida en mi ensoñación iba, que choqué con la pared.

-Rosalie, ya van dos veces en el día. Mujer avíspate-

-Lo siento-

-Apuesto que ibas pensando en el chico de traje- molestó Bella

-Emmett- le corregí- su nombre es Emmett-

-Rosalie, ¿Te das cuenta que tienes una sonrisa boba en el rostro?-

-¿Qué?-

-Arg… nada-

Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, Emmett… solo eso había en mi mente. Eso y que esperaba su llamaba. Espero que no demore más de una semana en llamar, porque o si no…

-Rosalie- Alice interrumpió mi divagación

-¿Qué?-

-Tu celular está sonando-

-Oh- lo saqué de mi bolso, y tenía un mensaje. Número… desconocido. Lo abrí y decía.

_¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana?  
Emmett_

Pensándolo bien tal vez, solo tal vez, Alice tenía razón. Quizás sí hay un hombre perfecto para cada mujer, y creo que el mío ya apareció. Ahora solo queda esperar, esperar que el tiempo pase, y ponga las cosas en su lugar.

* * *

Holaa!... aquí otra vez yo con un One Shot... la verdad lo pensaba hacer un Drable, pero como que la cosa se alargó y pues salió esto... espero que les guste, porque me eh quedado hasta muy tarde confeccionandolo...  
Dejen sus comentarios (ya sean bueno o malos... preferiblemente buenos xD) y nos estamos leyendo :D

Byee!


End file.
